


Baby, You Got Me

by barricadebastard



Series: Burrcules Drabbles [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Has Strong Feelings About Leftovers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Am Determined To Drag More People Into This Rarepair Trashcan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard
Summary: Prompt: "Did you eat my leftovers?"Aaron prides himself on his patience, but he cannot be held responsible for his actions if John Laurens eats his leftovers one more fucking time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr, i changed a few things but it should be pretty much the same

Aaron is tired. He’s had had a long day at work, battling with Alex who apparently didn’t know the meaning of compromising and fought him every step of the way, had listened to Washington praise only Alex when they had worked  _ together,  _ as well as Thomas refusing to leave Aaron alone and spending an entire hour maintaining a mind-drainingly dull conversation about French food, and his lunch had consisted solely of an unfairly small apple. He's tired, frustrated, hungry and ready to murder whoever who had eaten his leftovers.

“Hercules,” Aaron calls, eyes blank as he fights to stifle the irrational rage that filled his chest upon sight of the empty fridge. “Did you eat my leftovers?” 

It wasn’t his boyfriend who replied, however, but the freckled friend of said boyfriend.

“Ah, sorry about that,” Laurens says, looking wholly unapologetic as he grins at Aaron from the doorway. “I got a little hungr-”

“God  _ fucking  _ dammit,” Aaron bursts out, slamming the fridge shut. Laurens jumps, that stupid smug grin sliding right off his face and being replaced with an almost comical expression of surprise. Aaron isn’t prone to getting so angry (that’s Laurens’ forte), and to see him lose it over  _ leftovers  _ must be why Laurens slowly backs out of the kitchen again, looking somewhat terrified.

Aaron takes the momentary solitude to take several deep breaths and calm himself. Laurens has been wandering into his home and eating his food since day one of his relationship with Hercules, so this is honestly nothing new. Actually, he’s not sure why he was so angry. Perhaps it was the conglomeration of other already present negative emotions that brought out the anger. Perhaps this food-stealing incident was the last straw. It didn’t matter now; he could feel the pent-up rage already draining out of his body to leave nothing but resignation.

“Hey, sweetheart,” a voice behind him says softly, and Aaron looks over his shoulder to see Hercules smiling at him.

“Hi,” he replies. Any remaining anger evaporates at the sight of his boyfriend at the doorway, looking cautious as though he was expecting to be snapped at too. 

“John said you were really pissed,” Hercules says conversationally, crossing the kitchen in quick strides before he’s standing behind Aaron, hands resting lightly on the smaller man’s waist. “About your leftovers.” 

“I’m gonna rip him apart if he eats my leftovers one more time,” Aaron grumbles, but he’s already leaning back until his back is against Hercules’ chest, revelling in even that slightest touch. Hercules’ hands stroke Aaron’s side, slow and hypnotic. Aaron closes his eyes, the weariness of the day crashing down on him so that he was slumping against Hercules, and the only thing keeping him upright was Hercules’ firm chest.

“I love you.”    


Aaron smiles, breathing in the unique scent of Hercules Mulligan (or not so unique, since the brand of shampoo he used was pretty mainstream). They hadn’t been dating for long, but there was something about Hercules that was so  _ familiar.  _ There were no racing hearts and sweaty palms with him, only a feeling of intimacy that was so casual it made his heart ache. Just the way they fit together, the way they had  _ clicked  _ so soon into their relationship made Aaron feel like he could genuinely spend the rest of this man by his side.

“I love you too,” Aaron replies. He hopes they’ll be able to exchange those words for the rest of their lives. He imagines them years later, when they’re old men with grey hair contrasting with dark skin, bent backs and wrinkled faces, sitting together by a hearth, voices croaking as they repeat those same words with just as much sincerity and love as this point of their relationship. 

“Sweetheart?” 

“Hmm?” Aaron hums, feeling half-asleep.

“I set John up.” 

Aaron doesn’t understand, reluctantly opening his eyes to twist slightly in Hercules’ arms and shoot him an inquisitive look. Hercules looks strangely pensive, eyes shifting. 

"Huh?”

There’s a pause.

“I ate your leftovers.”

From the other side of the house, John winces upon hearing the following outburst.

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is gonna be the damn death of me, i feel so alone writing it??? like, i know four (4) people who ship it. unacceptable. 
> 
> tumblr is now [hhhercules-mulligan](http://www.hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com)


End file.
